furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Viggo Industries
Viggo Industries is the corporate face for General Viggo's forces. They provide numerous products for the world of Fur Fighters and maintain a constant presence throughout the course of the game. Description Viggo Industries is a company run by General Viggo as a means to spread Viggo's influence across the world, be it forced or otherwise, and to provide a steady flow of income. The company is also capable of buying out other companies, in order to assimilate their potential resources. The range of their products are immense and therefore are able to be seen in many parts of the game, indicated by the Viggo Industries logo; a silhouette of General Viggo's head. Their headquarters are set up at the World Quack Centre in New Quack City. Products and Influence Pet Yums One of the most prominent products Viggo Industries produces are Pet Yums. They are cans of food that are used as health items for the Fur Fighters and come in various sizes. They also feature a mascot known as Viggo Junior. New Quack City Aside from having their headquarters stationed at the World Quack Centre, Viggo Industries also seems to maintain an influence in other New Quack City levels. Lower East Quack features numerous billboards advertising both Pet Yums and Viggo Industries itself. The Quacnkenheim Museum has also been influenced heavily by Viggo Industries, as the museum features artwork that are both sponsored and produced by the company. This is apparent in certain artworks that were "accepted" in the museum, such as a large moving display featuring Viggo, as well as an entire gallery devoted to art produced by bears. Despite their large corporate influence, part of the plot involves the funds for Viggo Industries running low and Viggo planning a heist at the Quackenheim, involving the acquisition of the Roquefort Diamonds. Beaver Power Viggo Industries also play a part in Beaver Power when Viggo engages in a hostile takeover an effort to obtain the Beaver Dam's power and resources. It is because of this that Viggo Industries influence here is represented, not only by the numerous enemies faced, but also by the company's logo present on various equipment and shipping containers. Cape Canardo Viggo Industries is once again involved in the plot at Cape Canardo, when General Viggo uses the company's money to invest in training his bears for space travel, as well as purchasing a space station. The primary reason for these investments, according to Viggo, were to drop anvils on their enemies. However, due to the incompetence of his henchmen, the plan became a failure forcing Viggo to abandon his plans at the Cape. Viggo also states that he does not want the Fur Fighters to link their attempt to Viggo Industries, for he fears they will intensify their efforts. However, the company's tendency to plaster whatever they make with the Viggo Industries logo becomes their undoing, as the logo appears on the single anvil that was launched, being easily discovered. Viggo Industries also provides many different products for the equipment used at Cape Canardo, such as numerous electronic equipment, right down to the processors used in the Supercomputer. Dinotopolis Despite the cutscene that implies the recent discovery of Dinotopolis by General Viggo, as well as his curiosity to better understand and exploit their technologically advanced household appliances, it seems that Viggo Industries have already created numerous products and appliances for the inhabitants of Dinotopolis, many of which include futuristic dehydrated chicken that expands immensely when given water, the innerworkings of a television set and washer/dryers. Although its corporate presence seems to diminish after Dinotoplis, the company still maintains much of the products and enemies, even after General Viggo is defeated at the end of the game. This could merely be due to the necessity of the company's influence that made much of the game possible to experience. Category:Miscellaneous